


Morning Breath

by inquisitor_tohru



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Arkanis (Star Wars), Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fade to Black, Fluff and Angst, Gingerpilot Week, Hand Kisses, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lazy Mornings, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Brendol Hux, Mostly Fluff, Post-Canon, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: Poe suggests a lie in. It doesn'tquitego as planned, but things work out in the end.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: Gingerpilot Week 2020





	Morning Breath

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 4 of Gingerpilot Week 2020: Domestic!

It had been his idea to have a lie in, and yet Poe was as wide awake as Hux was, staring at the crack in the ceiling as if _daring_ it to collapse. Poe, on the other hand, preferred not to tempt fate.

"Hugs, the idea is to _relax."_

"I am relaxed." Poe rolled his eyes. Neither of them found it easy or _natural_ to relax. Though years had passed since the end of the war, it took longer to break the habits of a lifetime. But Poe remembered what it felt like, or he thought he did, and had to remind himself that his fiancé didn't. Hux managed to wear a 'casual' robe like a uniform, and more than once, Poe had caught him ironing his damn _socks_. It was ridiculous but, on the bright side, they were nice and toasty when he plucked them from Hux's fingers and pulled them onto his chilly feet.

The near-constant rain on Arkanis wasn't entirely complicit in keeping Poe awake either. The colossal transparisteel domes kept the cities dry, but Poe still wasn't used to the noise. The domes were high enough that the sound of rain wasn't pounding in his ears, but the low, persistent buzz was somehow worse - for him at least. It didn't seem to bother Hux, gently lulling him to sleep at night, with one arm draped over Poe's chest and the other tucked beneath his pillow.

"You are most definitely _not_ relaxed." Hux sighed, still scrutinising the bedroom ceiling. Poe grinned, rolling onto his side and shuffling close enough that their legs were touching. "Maybe I could help with-"

"Your morning breath is abhorrent, Dameron."

"Hmm, remind me _why_ I'm marrying you again?" Hux shifted uncomfortably, and it was Poe's turn to sigh. It was impossible to _forget_ the extent of Brendol's manipulation and gaslighting, but sometimes Poe still slipped up with his wording. "I'm sorry - I was joking, Hugs. There are a ton of _very good_ reasons why I'd _love_ to marry you."

"I know."

"Well _now_ you just sound bigheaded," Poe teased, taking Hux's hand and bringing it to his lips to softly kiss his knuckles.

"I _meant-_ "

"I know." Hux exhaled, dragging his fingers through his already dishevelled hair.

"I really do have a talent for ruining the mood." Slowly, Poe pressed his lips against Hux's hand again, before wriggling further down the bed, beneath the covers.

"Who says it's ruined?" Hux certainly wouldn't be able to complain about his breath now, Poe thought with a smirk. As he moved to pull the covers back over his head, Hux's hand found his and pushed them aside.

Maybe they _could_ get used to this whole lying in thing.


End file.
